


Precious... Ferocious in a lot of forms... but precious

by Aemtha



Series: Haikyuu - Nekoma [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kuroo is laughing at his best friend's relationship, ho mei gash, mentions of GTA, most likely GTA 5, not that I'm saying that the game sucks, this happened in real life to me, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: (Y/n) tries another game and Kuroo just passed by, watching all the spectacle of how his best friend fell in love with this woman.btw... the italicized is (Y/n) speaking..I don't own Haikyuu or GTA or even the reader... I'm not spreading hate for the game... just possible funny dialogues





	

"You have to get home, Kuroo." Kenma said as the said man with bed hair casually sat across him. Not really having any plan of doing whatever the younger male wanted of him to do.

 

"You know, this is like the first time you're not playing in front of me. I like to bathe in this time and consider it a blessing." Kuroo shifted on his seat and waved his hands in an open hand prayer. "Let me use all this attention for myself like a selfish bastard I am."

 

"Kuroo--"

 

_"Kozu! Kozu!"_

Kuroo quirked his eyebrows up in amusement, his eyes staring out of the dining room just awaiting for the person who called out. "Is that?" His question was not continued as he already knew the answer, a knowing smirk on his lips.

 

"Well, siesta times over." Kenma pursed his lips as he stood up from his chair.

 

The person they were waiting for them to make their presence, finally bounded for where the two friends were. _"Kozu!"_ Her smile stretched even more after seeing the other man. _" Oh! Hey Kuroo! Nice of you to drop by!"_

"Hey (Y/n), hope I'm not dropping shit between you two." The Captain cleared his throat, staring at the woman standing before the two. She wore a normal shirt and pajama pants, barefooted and just like him, had an outrageous bed hair. 

 

 _"No no! Nothing's wrong with having you over! I'm not some crazy ass bitch of a girlfriend who would deprive her boyfriend of his friends he have so few of."_ (Y/n) shook her head and said in one long breath. 

 

"What?" Kenma glanced towards his girlfriend and raise an eyebrow.

 

 _"I'm just gonna open the tv, might play as well."_ The girl twirled on her toes and skipped for the living room.

 

"How come you have a girlfriend and I don't?" Kuroo grumbled.

 

"I'm not a chick magnet, but at least I don't look like I wouldn't cheat."

 

"Hey!"

 

~meanwhile~

 

(Y/n) popped a random game, which was kinda easy as Kenma had a lot of games. It was also easy since she can try out anything, and she has the craving of something new.

_"Oh, what a..."_ (Y/n)'s head tilted as she hummed in an analytic manner. " _Hmm... what beautiful women... and uhmm."_ Her eyes staring at the women in the screen as the game loaded. _"Kozu, I need a background on this. Tell me I get to be this bodacious babe over there."_

 

Kenma stepped into the living room and flopped next to (Y/n) on the couch, Kuroo following behind him and flopping on the carpet. "Not really.."

 

_"Not really means definitely not, so...The screen went black, oh the game's starting. I'm gonna shut up now."_

 

~~ few scenes later ~~

 

 _"Hey."_ (Y/n) spoke up, Kuroo was bored out of his mind that his head snapped to the woman staring intently on the television. He could feel his bones and muscle ache from having his head tilted in an awkward position. _"I wanna be the girl. Is there a cheat that makes this guy a chick?"_

 

"No," Kenma replied shortly, having to rewind and get back on the question. Trying to think it over as a safe decision.

 

 _"Oh... okay."_ the way she said it was like she was a puppy punched in the snout by a balloon, the sad kind of puppy. Her concentration amazed Kuroo as he glanced at Kenma, who had also looked at him at the same time. Kuroo's hand balled into fists and one finger pointed towards (Y/n), his eyebrows raised.

 

'This girl,' he started to mouth.

 

'I know.' the pudding haired teen mouthed back.

 

~~~

 

_"Hmmm.. what color of the car should I pick."_

 

"Pink." The Captain blurted out of the blue. "Primary colors." (Y/n)'s and even Kenma's eyebrows furrowed before the former suddenly burst out laughing. "What? Did I say something wrong." The woman put down the controller on her lap before she rubbed her eyes.

 

_"Kuroo... Pink is not a primary color."_

 

"Oh... really?..."

 

~~~

 

_"How do you run.. I can't run... Michael's not running."_

 

"Are you kidding me!?" Kuroo exclaimed, his hands raising up. "You're playing this game for some time already and you haven't figured out how to run!? What have you been doing to keep that character alive!"

 

_"I let it move. And... more movements.."_

 

"You should press.." Kenma suggested, pointing to the buttons.

 

_"This?"_

 

"No, not that one.."

 

_"This?"_

 

"Yeah, and that one."

 

Then Michael started to run, not like he's being chased or anything since (Y/n) wants to test it.

 

"There." The couple both nodded their heads and praised in unison. Kenma dug himself deeper into the cushions before he noticed what Kuroo was doing.

 

"Are you videoing?"

 

(Y/n)'s eyes, for once in the whole time Kuroo sat just by her legs, stared down at the man. Apparently, he had his phone in his hand and its camera directed at the woman. _"Kurooooo!!! I know I'm stupid."_

 

"She used a taser at a car." Kenma stated to the camera. "Brilliant."

 

"A real waste that I haven't done this from the start."

 

 _"Oh look, what a pretty truck. Get out, get out!"_ With a few push of random buttons, the three had watched as Michael swung the door open to pull out a guy from the driver's seat. But (Y/n) let out a quiet 'oh' as she saw the character smack the guy's face at the steering wheel before pulling him out. _"I'm a gangster!"_

 

 _"Yeah, baby!"_ She sang as she let the truck swerve erratically. _"Work it."_

 

"No, stop.. It doesn't suit you." Kuroo grumbled.

 

_"Well yeah, I'm not a gangster."_

 

~~~

 

After a few crashes against walls, buildings, fences, cars and even running over people, the truck finally crashed into a train post. "Oooh." Kenma and Kuroo howled in small laughter.

 

_"I'm pissed, I'm getting out. This truck is broken."_

 

"You broke it."

 

_"It's **broken**."_

 

_"Ey, I like that car."_

 

Suddenly, the radar flashed red and blue simultaneously. _"Oh, something's happening..."_

 

"Cops."

 

_"Oh right, I'm the bad guy... Anyway, I'm just gonna steal the car... and whoop. Oh, a married couple probably having a fight in the area of the vehicle. Touching, I'm a good guy now, the cops don't need to arrest me.. A simple guy who saved a marriage."_

 

_"Oooh.. there's a mark of a house. Is that my house?"_

 

"Well, yeah."

 

_"Okay, I'm gonna go home so that's I'm safe."_

 

"(Y/n), the point is that you have to  be safe first before you get inside your house."

 

_"What a stupid rule."_

 

"(Y/n)..."

 

~~~

 

_"The  car crashed! How do I?!"_

 

"Reverse."

 

_"Oh too late, I went out. Oh, look at me charging for the police. How do you aim?!... Oh, I died..."_

 

_"Okay, I respawned..."_

 

"The money is 5000 less." Kuroo stated.

 

_"Heh, I'm gonna make Kozu broke."_

 

(Y/n) did something and somehow brought out the weapons options. _"Oh, I learned a new thing."_

 

_"Let's try this..."_

 

_"Nah... Don't feel it..."_

 

_"OOOOOH... This one! I like this one, it has a flashlight!"_

 

"You have no bullets!" Kuroo laughed.

 

_"Well, I like the gun for the flashlight."_

 

_"Oooh.. Nice car. I want."_

 

 _"Stop stop stop... oh.."_ When (Y/n) maneuvered Michael to the side of the car, it seemed that he fell and got himself hurt. _"I'm stupid..."_ She then shoved the controller to Kenma. _"Here, I'm hungry... I'm gonna continue this another day."_

 

~~~

 

"And she's not a gamer girl?" Kuroo asked as he now sat on the couch, right next to his setter.

 

"No."

 

"I want--"

 

"You are not taking my girlfriend."

 

""I was supposed to say 'I want a girlfriend like her', but then you said it so like it's running in my mind that I want her as my girlfriend."

 

"Get out."


End file.
